Gideon
NOTE: THIS PAGE IS A MAJOR WORK-IN-PROGRESS. I have a ton of info on Gideon and am currently trying to figure out how to best organize it all. |image = Image:GideonFrontview.png |imagewidth = 335 |caption = in his stage outfit. |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Gids, Giddy |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 24 |Row 4 title = DoB |Row 4 info = May 18 |Row 5 title = Species |Row 5 info = Human |Row 6 title = Languages |Row 6 info = English |Row 7 title = Room |Row 7 info = Room 6263 (Deck 07) |Row 8 title = Canon |Row 8 info = OC created for Rock Band |Row 9 title = Journal |Row 9 info = http://anodyne-geno.livejournal.com/ |Row 10 title = Mun |Row 10 info = Anodyne }} Canon information 'About Gideon's Band Life: '''Gideon serves as the drummer for a now world-famous band known as Cohen's Masterpiece. Formed in San Francisco, California, the band is composed of four members: Mephisticuffs, Gideon, Lucy, and J-Kwon. They played their first official gig at Alice's Free Love Cafe in San Francisco, California on January 4th, 2008. After receiving critical acclamation, they moved out of California and began touring in other parts of America. From thereon they solidified their position in the musical world, appealing to fans not only as a band, but as their sense of being a unified family. It wasn't long until they were known worldwide, and on April 20th, 2008, they received their first acknowledgment as platinum artists. Many fans expected the band to calm down a little after that, but they continued their rise in the musical world. On September 14th, 2008, they started a brand new tour sporting a new logo and performing a variety of new songs. This lead them to be placed on the Rolling Stone's Rock Immortal'' listing and then, promptly after that, they were inducted into the Hall of Fame. '''About Gideon Himself: '''Gideon is a complex person, more so than his eccentric appearance belies. He has a big heart and a friendly nature about him, functioning mainly as a caretaker, mediator, and at times goofball of the band. Fiercely loyal and strongly dedicated, he'll always back up his bandmates and will be the first there to try and iron out a misunderstanding, even if he has to put himself in harm's way to do it. He is considered to be the voice of reason in the band and has a definite care-free, laid back side to his personality that loves joking around. Elegante Gideon... really isn't too happy to be here. Aside from the fact that he misses his bandmates terribly, he is afraid that his sudden disappearance will piss them off and lead them to replace him as the drummer. Although he's trying to adjust, finding a way off the M.S. Elegante is a priority that will always linger at the back of his subconscious. Secretly, he hopes the transportation to this cruise ship involves a sort of time paradox, so that when he makes it back to his canon universe only seconds will have gone by. On the plus side, there are a lot of intriguing people on board the ship, and Gideon looks forward to getting to know them. He was also very happy to discover that Fatin is also along for the ride here. Relationships Fatin: Gideon's girlfriend. He loves the albino with all his heart and feels deeply protective of her. He loves nothing more than spending time with her, being it cooking or baking with her or just curling up and cuddling with her. Although his first relationship ended with his lover abandoning him, he wholly trusts Fatin and enjoys every second of time he has to spend with her. Anyone else? Just talk to him. As long as you're not trying to hurt him or his girl, he'll probably like you. Extra Facts *His glowing drumset, when fully assembled, is named Elation Station. *Has a pet Orchid Mantis, named Vrell. *He tries to avoid/stop fights, but he can hold his own very well if he does get pulled into one. The only time he will not hesitate to enter the fray is if he feels a friend needs bailing out. *Can actually be very modest. *Takes great care to keep his clothes clean. He doesn't mind GETTING dirty, but afterwards he will be cleaning meticulously. He understands that the most acceptable appearance is a well-kept one. *Never actually means to get drunk, but he often gets caught up in his friend's enthusiasm during a celebration. *Likes compliments/reassurance but would never ask for it outright. *Falls asleep in the sun easily. For example, if he's laying on the couch reading and there's light coming in the window, he'll be out in a flash. *He acts dull at times but is in fact very intelligent. * Also knows how to play guitar, bass, and... harmonica. Category:Active Category:Characters Category:OCs